


Happy Eddsworld Holidays

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Easter, Halloween, M/M, New Years, Other, St patricks day is not a holiday fight me, Thanksgiving, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All the Eddsworld crew having some holiday fun.Only posted on holidays.





	1. Halloween 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2018 Halloween!

The night was cold and dark. In the sky hung a full orange moon. But down below in the town it was anything but silent and calm as night should be. Children in costumes and cloaks ran the streets, carrying bags of treats. Doors opened and the steady chorus of “Trick or Treat” filled the air. A group of teenage boys stood at the sidewalk for two children who were at a door. They were being payed for watching the children while their parents were out. 

One of the boys was clad in a blue hoodie with purple face paint and fake purple horns. His black eyes watched the two children absently as he drank from a silver flask. The second boy, shortest of them all, was dressed in angel wings and a green hoodie with a lopsided halo on his head. The final and tallest teen was a purple hooded ginger with pale skin and fake fangs. The angel and vampire talked as they waited for the children. The two twin kids were dressed as a dog and cat, ran to the next house. The teens followed nd the pattern continued. After what felt like years the amount of of people dwinded and several houses turned off their lights for the night. The air slowly grew silent and calm as the group continued walking, the children not yet ready to leave. 

“Hey edd why don't you and matt go get the car and come pick us up at starling park? I can watch the kids and hit up a few more houses.” The boy in blue said addressing the boy in green. The two boys agreed and turned around to get the car. There weren’t many houses left so the teen and the kids got to the park earlier than he thought. The two kids passed over their bags and ran over to the play set. “Hey! Stay on the play aet ok?” The teen told them. He sat down at a bench to watch them. “Ok Tom!” The little girl yelled back. A cool breeze blowed past, playing with the teen’s somewhat spiked hair. With the breeze came the subtle tune, like someone in the distance was humming. The tune was light and airy, slowly getting louder as if the person was getting closer. And that is when Tom saw him. 

A boy about his age was walking up the little grass hill, humming with a gentle smile. The boy wore a red hoodie and jeans, with hair that spiked into horns. The children looked up at the strange boy, and that is when he started to sing. “Come now sweet children, i’ll take you away. Into a land of enchantment.” His voice was calm and smooth like honey. The children ran up to the boy and giggled running around his legs. The boy only smiled and continued to sing. “Come now sweet children, the time’s come to play. Here in my garden of shadows.” He patted the children’s heads and they ran back to play. Looking up he locked eyes with Tom. Black to silver. The boy slowly began to walk again, this time heading for tom. 

Tom’s body felt frozen, he couldn't move or speak as the red clad teen approached. “Follow sweet children i’ll show you the way. Through all the pain and the sorrow. Weep not sweet children for life is this way. Murdering beauty and passion.” His voice and pitch moved like the wind, caressing tom with his hypnotic voice. The boy was now a foot away, he reached out to Tom and smiled, he set his warm palm on Tom’s cheek gently. “Hush now dear child for it must be this way, weary of life and deception. Rest now sweet child and fade into the calm and the quiet.” The boy started to hum the same tune again. Tom could feel his eyes starting to close as the music numbed his mind. The boy tilted tom’s face up and smiled gently. Tom blinked and felt his body relax, the boy was smiling. 

Suddenly the sound of a car horn snapped Tom out of his daze. Turning around he saw the grey van with edd and matt inside. The two kids raced down to meet them. Tom turned back to the boy but he was gone. Standing, Tom grabbed the kid’s bags and headed down to the car. Mat was buckling in the kids who yawned, sleepy from being out so late. “You ok tom?” Edd asked. Tom waved it off. “Yeah just tired and sore from walking.”

 

After about ten minutes of driving they finally reached the children’s house. They helped the kids get out of their costumes and ready for bed. The group of three sat on the couch and watched random reality tv shows while they waited for the parents to get back. Then the car finally pulled into the driveway and the parents entered it was already about midnight. The mom handed them each the money and the group climbed back into the car to head home. When they reached Tom’s house he thanked them and waved as they drove off. 

The house was silent. Toms father was probably out with another girl. Tom took off the horns and his jacket, throwing them both onto the pile of stuff on the couch. When he went into the kitchen and flipped on the light he froze. Sitting on the stone counter was the boy from the park. “Hello.” The boy purred, slipping from the counter like a snake. Tom gasped, the boy's voice was like a drug. “What is it?” The boy asked walking closer and circling Tom like a hunter does its prey. “Cat got your tongue?” He paused and pressed his slightly shorter body against Tom’s. Tom’s brain felt like fluffy cotton and the othy thought he could process was that this boy had a really nice accent. 

“Who…” Tom started but soon found he forgot what he was going to say. The boy only smiled. “Names Torderielat but you my dear..” He leaned up an inch from tom’s lips. “Can call me tord.” Tom leaned down and caught the strange boy’s lips. Almost instantly he felt his eyes start to close and his thoughts go blank as he passed out, crumbling to the floor. 

Gasping Tom sat up violently. He was covered in sweat and surprisingly in his own room. Finally catching his breath tom sighed. He must have drank way too much. His room was dark and cold. That was strange, usually his room was unnaturally warm. A rustling from the corner caught his attention. His window was wide open. The cool wind blowing at his blackout curtains and playing with the pages upon pages of writings on his desk. 

Sliding his feet out of bed Tom went over to the window to shut it. In the darkness of his yard was the figure of the boy with the horned hair. Tom frowned and turned his head to see the boy better. Nothing, all that was in the yard was a broken basketball net and a deflated basketball. No boy. Tom sighed and closed the window. He glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 4:26 AM. 

 

Maybe he could try and get a few more hours of sleep. Tom slipped off his jeans and was about to do the same thing with his shirt when his hand touched something wet, warm, and sticky. A sudden burning pain bloomed from is chest. He swiftly pulled off the shirt making the pain worse. Along his chest were various small but deep cuts that criss crossed his chest at random. 

Tom hissed when he touched one of the cuts. Blood was just starting to harden, meaning the cuts were recent. Tom raced to the bathroom and opened the mirror cabinet for painkillers and peroxide. Grabbing the items and some cloth bandages he sighed. When he closed the mirror and saw his reflection he froze. The cuts weren’t random. They formed symbols and letters. Dead center was a large pentagram and a handful of other symbols. The words “Du er Min.” Were carved just below it. 

Tom repeated the words in a hesitant whisper. Te cuts burned with a sudden fire. With a yelp Tom bent over, it felt like someone poured lemon juice over the cuts. THen it was gone. Just as quickly it had started it was gone. Gasping for breath Tom looked back at the mirror, nothing was different. He slowly stood back up and opened the painkiller bottle. Popping two of the little pills he cleaned the cuts and wrapped his whole torso in the badage. He put everything away and slid on a new clean shirt. 

He turned off the bathroom light and slid back into his bed. The house was unnaturally silent. This was all so strange. The boy, his song, the cuts. It felt so unreal. Tom slowly slid into a fitful sleep. Unaware of what would happen tomorrow. 

 

-Happy late Halloween!   
Sorry this didn’t come out on Halloween but I tried.   
Remember to comment any mistakes you see and I will gladly fix them!!  
Have a good holiday!-


	2. Merry- Wait Stop! Put that down!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas!

The night was calm and cold. Small flakes of snow glistening in the light of a street lamp. A single house on the block had not decorated. The walls bare and a plume of smoke coming from the back yard. A large campfire was roaring, in its flames was a single cristmas tree and a few other decorations. A single man stood along side it, smiling. 

He glanced at the author, shattering the fourth wall as he saw the bright and frilly christmas pencil they were using to write the rough draft. They blinked, how how did he see them? The man reached out and grabbed the pencil-


	3. Happy Valentines Day

Third Grade

Tord frowned at his desk. Scree Scree Scree. He pressed the metal pen tip deeper into the wood of the desk. Dark lines formed as he sketched out a box. His classmates were wandering around the room, passing out little cards and candies. The norski looked up from his scratching. There was a boy in front of his desk. “I Help you?” He asked, English still shaky from the recent move. The Norwegian accent was thick in his words. Ew. 

The boy held out a card. Green hoodie sleeve slipping slightly over his hand. “Look! Its red like your coat.” The boy with chocolate brown locks gave a lopsided smile and held the card closer to Tord. It was indeed red like the norski’s favorite hoodie. With shaking fingers Tord took the card. There was a sucker taped to the paper. “Best of friends!” Read the overly fancy grey script. Tord looked up at the boy. “My name is Edd.” The boy in the green hoodie pointed over at two other boys across the room who waved. “And thats Matt and Tom. You wanna come over an hang out?” Edd looked back at Tord. 

These boys.....wanted to hang out with him? Tord nodded eagerly. “Yes. Thank you.” He picked up the bag and his card and went over to the other boys.

 

5 Years Later

“Tord. Hey Buddy.” The sound of Edd’s voice through the bathroom door echoed slightly. Tord sniffled, hugging his legs closer, back to the wood door. The wood shifted as Edd sat down and leaned on it as well. “It’s ok buddy. None of us are mad at you.” Tears rolled down the Norski’s face slowly. His breath hitched as another sob racked his body. 

“Listen. You are an amazing guy Tord. No matter which way you swing. We like hanging out with you a lot. And just cause you like guys doesn’t mean we hate you or anything.” There was silence. Tord rubbed his runny nose into his sleeve. They.....They didn’t hate him? He was disgusting and not normal. But they still liked him? “Tord. Come on dude. Matt is Trans and Im asexual, do you really believe we would leave you for something as simple as being gay?” Edd’s voice made him relax. Then there was Tom’s voice. 

“Yo, We’re gonna go made good on those valentines day discounts at the icecream shop on the corner. You coming or not, Tord?” The door was unlocked and Tord opened it slowly, peering out. “Icecream?” He asked, eyes still red from crying. Edd pulled him into a hug. “Yeah, Ice cream.” 

4 Years later

 

Tord glanced over at Tom. They sat at a small booth, across from eachother in a local diner. Tom picked at his burger and Tord nibbled on his fries. The other two boys had gone out on a date and had left Tom and Tord alone for the night. The two decided to get dinner and a movie as friends. “So you want to head over to the theater?” Tord finally asked, setting down a half eaten fry. 

The black eyed boy smiled. “Yeah. I really hope they have some horror stuff, even if it is valentines day.” Tord paid the waitress and they left to cross the street. Stars splayed out across the sky like silver glitter. Tord smiled at Tom and lead them to the line for the tickets.

Turns out there were horror movies playing on Valentines day. Tord found them a seat against one wall, Tom sitting to his right. The movie was terrifying but Tord laughed through most of it due to shitty graphics. Tom kept smacking his arm lightly to get him to shut up. But soon both were giggling in their seats. 

It took another hour for the movie to finish, Tord dumping their leftover popcorn in the trash he followed Tom outside and to his parked car. The stars were brighter, given it was even later. They drove for about an hour to get to a park near the edge of the city. Perfect for star gazing. 

And while they lay there, connecting gold lines to the silver sparkles, Tord finally asked. “Tom. Can I kiss you?” The blue hoodied male took no time to waste, rolling over to place a soft kiss to the norwegian’s lips. When they finally pulled away, Tord stared at Tom with wide eyes. With a bit of shuffling, Tord was on top of Tom’s hips. The black eyed boy plucked a flower from the grass and handed it to Tord. 

With a deep inhale, Tord smelled its sweet fragrance. Tord winked and threw the flower over his shoulder, leaning down to kiss Tom again. And again. And again. 

7 years later. 

Tord sat, fiddling with his thumbs. The weight of the box in his pocket felt like a thousand kilograms even though it wasnt truly that heavy. Him and Tom were sitting in the same icecream parlor that he and the other boys went to when he first came out of the closet. 

Matt and Edd were there with them, all four crammed into a small booth. Finally Tord stood, “Hey tom? Can you stand up dear?” His voice was small and nervous. With a worried glance at Edd, Tord’s boyfriend did as told. The norski had not told anyone what he was going to do. With a hand in his pocket he dropped to one knee. 

Tom gasped, hands flying to his mouth. “Tom. Love? Will you make me the happiest person on this planet and marry me?” Tom’s eyes glistening with tears as he nodded frantically. “Yes yes oh gods yes Tord!” Tears were forming in Tord’s eyes as well, he slipped the sapphire and ruby laden ring onto Tom’s finger gently. There was clapping from Edd, Matt, and the others in the shop. 

When Tord stood, Tom lurched forward and kissed him hard and deep. Tears stained their cheeks but this time it was happy tears. Very happy tears of pure joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Happy valentines day everyone! If you are spending this day alone or with your loved ones I wanted you all to have this. i hope you enjoyed my Valentine. :) <3


End file.
